


Mystic Falls

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry flees the war and ends up in Mystic Falls. Having hoped to escape from everything and live a normal life he is soon confronted with Vampires, a Witch and the mysteries that surround the town. What's a Wizard to do? Who is this beautiful, dark handsome stranger that keeps showing up wherever he goes? and why do things like this always happen to him?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had fled about a week ago from the U.K. and was now settling into an old Potter Victorian home in Mystic Falls, Virgina. He'd transferred all of his vaults and everything to America. He'd gone a shopping spree and had a whole new expensive wardrobe. He'd gotten his eyes magically fixed as well he was tired of those stupid glasses. He'd found out what Dumbledore had tried to hide from him that he was a Horcrux. He'd paid the goblins to remove the damn thing from him without killing him and unbind his magic. He'd been pissed upon finding out that most of his magic was bound as well. His mind had supplied one answer to all of it and that had been the last straw. He'd gotten everything started right then and there. 

While he was only going on 15 and would be starting Muggle High School he was fully emancipated meaning he could use magic whenever he wanted. He was also Lord Potter having claimed his Lordship. Now no one could make him do anything he didn't want to do. He'd picked this small town by himself he was sure it was quite and nothing ever happened here. He would study magic in quite and work to get his O.W.L.'s. No one knew he was here because he'd left no note or anything. He was sure Sirius and Remus were going to be upset with him but they were so far up Dumbledore's ass that he really didn't care right now. If they wanted to get in contact with him they would. 

He smiled to himself as he unpacked in his attic bedroom. The place had a wonderful bay window. 

"Dobby, Winky." Both house-elves appeared. He'd bound them to him and they were both very happy. "Please start cleaning up the house. We will be living here from now on. If anyone comes here you are not to be seen." 

"Yes, Master Harry." they chorused and vanished. 

Harry hummed as he worked. Then frowned at a blue screen that had appeared in front of him. He shrugged it off and kept working. The house was in disrepair it hadn't been used in several decades if not longer. He knew it would take a lot of work to fix it up but he was up for it. He stretched out and his back popped he hissed in pain. He laid his Photo Album on the desk and put his books on the shelves. He didn't have much but it was enough for him. 

He finally looked at the screen. 

**This is the Repair screen. You can use it to repair your home.**

Harry frowned and studied the screen. He sat on his bed and looked at what he could do. According to the screen he had enough supplies to repair the roof to level 50. He started the work. 

**Work has started on the roof.**

A countdown timer appeared on the screen. He closed the screen and sighed to himself. He picked up his backpack, it had his cloak in it. The Map was in his vault. His wand was in it's new sheath on his forearm. He went downstairs. 

**You can store things in your Inventory and only you can get to them.**

Harry put his cloak in his Inventory. He sneezed as dust swirled around. He sniffled. 

"I'm going out to look at the town." He called and went outside. 

His house was at least four miles from Mystic Falls but he was going to enjoy the walk. He breathed in the air and began his walk. He took in everything as he walked.

* * *

People stared at the stranger as he entered the Coffee Shop. They had never seen him before. 

Damon's eyes zoomed in on the teen who'd just entered. He breathed in the boy's scent. Stefan was sitting with him and did the same. Elena frowned at both of them wondering what was going on. Her being her walked up to the boy who sat at the table next to theirs. 

"Hello, there. My names is Elena Gilbert. I'm sorry but are you new here?" she wondered. 

"Yes, I just moved in to Potter House." Harry said, that got whispers started around the shop. "I'm Harry Potter. I just moved here from the U.K." 

"Will you be coming to Robert E. Lee High School?" Elena wondered. 

"Yes," Harry replied, "I'll be starting my first year." 

"So you're 15?" 

"Almost." Harry said, "Could you leave me alone now?" 

Elena huffed and stalked back to Stefan and Damon not having found out much about the new boy. 

Damon was hit with sudden hunger as he smelled Harry Potter so close to him. He discreetly watched the boy as he ordered and pulled out a book out of his backpack and began reading it. 

Harry was enjoying himself as he read the book in his hands.

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you.**

He ignored the screen he was sure everyone was watching him. After all he was British and new in town. He was reading an American History book as he drank his Mt. Dew and picked at the salad he ordered. He was soon so engrossed in the book that he didn't really pay attention to anything around him.

Damon could hardly take his eyes off of the teen. He wasn't even 15 yet. 

"Does he look hurt to you?" Damon asked Stefan.

Meaning 'Can you smell injuries like I can?' 

"Yes." Stefan replied, glancing at the small teen. 

"He doesn't look hurt to me." Elena said, trying to get the attention back on her. Why were they so interested in the new boy? They should be paying attention to her!

* * *

When Harry used his debit card to pay and left Damon followed keeping to the shadows. 

Harry read as walked. This History Book was rather interesting. 

**Sense-10**

He sighed to himself wondering who was still watching him and why. He tried to refocus on his studying. He had the rest of the summer to cram as much knowledge into his head as he could so that he could be caught up with the Muggles. Though he knew that it was probably fruitless. Then again he could use magic whenever he wanted. Maybe there was some sort of spell he could use to help him study. He bet Hermione used it if it existed. He frowned to himself and shook his head. Hermione and Ron had turned their backs on him. No they had never been loyal to him. Dumbledore had been paying them from his vault to be his friends. He'd been paying Mrs. Weasley and Ginny too. But that wasn't important anymore. Now he was here and he would never have anything to do with them ever again.

He finally arrived home. He looked around with a frown before going inside. 

Damon's heart was hammering as he scaled a tree that was close to the attic window. He had to see the boy. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling at all? Sure enough it wasn't long before the boy appeared in the room. Damon licked his lips as Harry pulled his shirt off. He growled when he saw all the scars on Harry's front and back. He watched Harry throw himself on the bed and a book fly to him as he muttered something in a Latin. Damon frowned. What was this? Magic? The boy was a Wizard? Damon had been alive for more than 100 years he knew all about the "Magical World" of course. He watched in fascination as the boy pulled his wand out and began moving it around. 

Harry smirked he'd used a locator spell that he'd learned and had the book in his hand. Sure enough there it was. A spell that could help him study faster. He practiced the wand movements until the screen told him he'd mastered it. He then began practicing saying the spell. _Memoriae_. When he'd mastered saying it he practiced channeling his magic into his wand when that was done he finally cast the spell. 

_"Memoriae."_ Harry said, tapping his wand on the History Book. He flinched as bits of knowledge filled his head. 

**For finding a cheat way to study, +5 INT/ +5 WIS**

**Memoriae-1**

Harry shook his head but cast the spell again he would cast it until he knew everything in this book. 

**To Memorize this book you need Memoriae-3**

**Observe-1**

**You can get information on people and things.**

Harry kept using the spell until he had

**Memoriae-3**

Harry smirked and quickly put the History book away. He quickly got another book. He kept using the spell until his head was pounding with information. 

**Memoriae-25**

**You may now cast this spell NV.**

Harry maoned rubbing his head. He put everything away and went to his attached bathroom to take a shower. He put on sweats and came back out of the bathroom. He turned out the light and went to bed. 

Damon found the whole scene interesting. Harry had been absorbing the knowledge in those books. He smirked that was cheating and he liked the way Harry thought. He sat in the tree and watched over Harry while he slept until finally he couldn't take the hunger anymore and went to feed.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan glad that he was able to get a few hours of sleep. He got up and looked out his window. It was still dark. His clock said it was five o'clock in the morning. He stretched and hissed as pain shot through him again. 

**Physical Endurance-1**

He picked up a book on basic Healing and wondered if he should start already? He opened his window and Hedwig flew in and landed on her perch. He smiled and Dobby appeared with an early morning snack and coffee. Harry pulled his wand out and began trying to cast the spell NV he hadn't learned how to do that yet but wasn't willing to give up. He caught sight of something black in his tree but the next moment it was gone. Harry frowned but turned back to his work. 

Damon cursed he'd almost been caught. So Harry had an Owl. She was a beautiful thing not as beautiful as her master though. Damon would just bet that the owl meant the world to Harry. He just somehow knew it. He'd seen the little green creature as well. He wondered who or what the creature was. He supposed that it didn't matter Harry would be nice to it as well. He was sure that Harry was a gentle person. A loving person. Someone Damon didn't deserve but wanted with all his heart and mind. He wondered how he was going to properly introduce himself to Harry and start a friendship with him. That was how he would start. He befriend his Harry then slowly build up to a relationship. Now he just needed to know how to start.

* * *

Stefan had a bad feeling as he watched Damon from the ground from the line of trees farther away. He just knew he wasn't going to like what was going to happen. Or maybe he would. Maybe this Harry Potter would be good for Damon. He didn't know but he would prepare himself for whatever was ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finally went down to have a proper breakfast and take his potions. He was on a strict potions regimine to reverse the effects of abuse from the Dursleys. He hated taking the Potions naturally but he had no choice if he didn't want to die before he was twenty. He finally went out into the yard. It was overgrown of course. He had a lot of work to do. He looked around his property which was surrounded by forest in every direction and his wards went right to the forests edge in every direction. He found a shed with muggle supplies in it. He was soon mowing the vast yard. 

**Mowing-1**

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He should be a master at mowing the lawn he'd been doing it for years. 

Damon watched from his tree a frown prominent on his face. Harry shouldn't be mowing the lawn. He should have people who did that for him. Harry deserved to have people wait on him hand and foot. He shook his head. Where had that thought come from? But somehow he knew it was true at least to his mind it was. 

Harry finally had

**Mowing-MAX**

and it had only been three hours. His lawn looked perfect and several brown yard bags were ready to be put out for the trash man. Then again. Harry waved his wand Vanishing them. He smirked and wasn't at all surprised when he got a skill for the spell. He put the lawn mower away and made his way back inside. Three hours of work and he needed to rest. He was going to be so damn weak until these Potions kicked in and helped heal him. 

He sat in the living room in a black leather recliner and sipped on ice cold pumpkin juice. He was almost asleep when the magical mailbox next to his chair glew and the flag went up. He wasn't worried about spells on the letters as the mailbox would remove all of them so he took the mail out and looked over it. 

Damon watched from a window. He'd never seen a mailbox like that before but then he supposed it must be magical of course so of course he wouldn't have seen it. He tried to enhance his healing so that he could hear if Harry was talking to himself or the little green creatures. 

"So they've noticed I'm gone." Harry scoffed, he chose Sirius' letter first. 

_Dear Puppy,_

_The wards fell around your relatives place just last night. We went to talk to them but they said they haven't seen you in a week. I wonder why the wards waited so long to fall? I'm also worried about where you might have gone. I know you probably wont tell me for fear of people finding out and dragging you back into this but please write back and let me know that you're okay will you?_

_While I don't approve of you just up and running like that I can't really gripe as I did the same thing and ran away when I was sixteen. My family was a lot like yours in some respects. Only my mother and father could do magic. I'm not saying my abuse was worse than yours because it's not. I'm just saying that I understand. I wanted to believe you the first time you told me they were hurting you.....I should have believed you. I'm sorry I didn't. Dumbledore told everyone you were being pampered and loved. Treated like a Prince he said. I should have known better. Again I'm sorry._

_Wherever you are don't tell anyone. Do you hear me? Not a single soul. Becarful when contacting anyone here as well. Things are at a lull right now but I have a feeling that they will heat up again soon and I don't want you around when that happens. Despite what you might think I do care for you as you. Though it's hard for me to see 'Harry' when you hide him so well and act so much like 'James'. I would love to get to know 'Harry'._

_Be careful of any and all letters others may send you. I know that Molly Weasley sent you a Howler in order to shame you in to coming back. Hermione was doing some kind of Tracking Spell as well._

_News arrived that you claimed your Lordship and got emancipated. Good for you! I strongly approve and am thinking about claiming my own Lordship and getting the hell out of dodge. Claiming Sanctuary in another country and working on getting my name cleared you know? I think this is the best course of action for me and apparently you. I was thinking America or France. I got distant family in both countries. We were informed that you took all your vaults and are suing Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginerva Weasely, and Hermione Granger for taking money out of your vault. Good for you._

_I heard Ron talking about some kind of spell to harm you and get even for what you are doing to them when they've done so much for you. So be careful with his letter. I also heard Ginny talking about a very strong love Potion that would bring you back to her. She thinks you're getting married. I wanted to say so much about that but kept my mouth shut. It's best to not even touch her letter._

_I'm not the only one worried about you, puppy. Moony is going crazy with fear and worry. He's broken down twice so please answer his letter soon. As hard as it is for me and I'm sure you to wrap our heads around this Snape also seems worried. Though you know him and he isn't showing it. He lost control of his magic at your relatives and he dove into their minds tearing every bit of information he could get from them out of them. It's how we all now know you were telling the truth on how bad it was there. I hate to say it but you should probably answer his letter too. Keep in touch as often as you can._

_Love you, Padfoot._

Harry had read the letter out loud. His voice had broken near the end. Tears were in his eyes. Sirius really did care about him. 

Damon could tell that his Harry was very touched by the letter he currently held in his hand. So something was happening in the U.K. and Harry had come here to escape. He wanted so bad to comfort the boy who looked ready to cry. 

Harry glanced up and saw the figure in the window. He walked over and opened the window and looked up at the dark haired man. 

"Hello." He said, softly. "What are you doing here?" 

Harry was shocked when a pale hand came up and wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye. Electricity shot through both of them and instantly Harry knew what this man was. He also noted that he was instantly hard. What the heck? He'd known that he was gay but he'd never had this reaction before. He looked up into blue eyes. 

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a shaky voice. 

"Damon." Damon said, "Damon Salvatore." 

Harry nodded and took his hand. 

"Come in, Damon." 

Damon came in the bay window and followed Harry to the couch where they both sat down staring into each others eyes. 

"You must be hungry." Harry said, after a few minutes, he looked away blushing. "Dobby, please come here. It's okay." 

Dobby appeared. 

"Please, go and buy some Blood Pops and Blood Replenishers." 

Dobby vanished and returned after a bit. 

"What are these?" Damon asked. 

"To you food." Harry replied. "The blood pops are made for vampires in my world. They are made with real blood and spelled to stay at body temp while being eaten." Harry explained quickly. "These are a type of Potion that helps put blood into a body that's lost a lot of it. I thought you might try and eat some to see if it works for you. So you don't have to feed on humans." 

"That is very kind of you." Damon found himself saying. He let go of one of Harry's hands and took a vile. He downed the blood red contents and was shocked when he was instantly full. He sated his hunger like nothing had before. "these are perfect. I've never been so.....full." 

The smile he got made his body react and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the teen in front of him. He resisted. 

"My brother is a vampire as well." Damon found himself explaining. "He only eats animals though. If he were to eat this he would be at full power. For I have never felt so powerful." 

Harry nodded. He didn't ask questions not about how they'd become vampires or when. But one question was nagging him and he needed the answer. 

"How did you get past the wards?" He wondered. 

"I feel strong power around this house." Damon nodded. "It must be your wards but I can easily pass through them. The same cannot be said for Stefan my brother. He is confined to the woods. He cannot come close." 

"I will have to check the wards then." 

They sat in silence for a long time just holding each others hands and being calmed and warmed by each others presence. 

"Should you read the rest of your mail?" Damon wondered. "I will not leave if you do not want me to." 

Harry smiled about that he couldn't help it. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. This was too fast. Something was going on here. He had to figure it out. He should ask Sirius the man would know. He picked up Sirius' letter and was shocked to see a P.S. 

_P.S. Enclosed are some spells you should put on your letters that make it so only the people you are sending the letters to can read them._

He smirked at that and leaned into Damon as he slowly picked up another one. 

"Wait, I don't want you reading the ones from Molly, Hermione, Ron or Ginny." Damon said, then cursed himself. 

"thank you." Harry said, softly. Then his voice became stronger. "But Molly's wouldn't have gotten through. My mailbox doesn't allow Howlers. As for the others my mailbox removes any and all spells, potions, etc. that are on the letters before sending them through to me. So they are fine. The only thing I have to worry about his how much their words will hurt me. I thought they were my friends but they never were. They were just acting." 

Damon wanted to rip them apart for hurting his Harry and that feeling only became more dominate as Harry read the letters out loud. He settled for putting a Blood Pop in his mouth and sucking on it. It was wonderful. Damon relaxed a bit when Harry finally read the ones from 'Moony' and 'Snape'. He supposed that three of these people were safe to let around his Harry but the others would not get anywhere near him! He would kill them first. He held Harry securely in his arms trying to protect him from his own feelings and failing to do so as Harry was now crying silently into his shoulder. Damon once again wondered why he was feeling like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finally calmed down and apologized. He was just happy that he had some people who supported him and were worried about him. Damon just shook his head and smoothed Harry's hair down. 

It was silent for a long time. Neither had anything to say but it wasn't awkward. Harry pulled out a quill, ink well, and parchment he needed to write back and practice those spells that Sirius had told him about. 

"You're holding you're quill wrong." Damon said, and corrected his grip. He smirked when Harry gave him a confused look but said nothing to the unasked question. 

**Quill Writing-1**

**Quill Inking-1**

Harry frowned thinking as he wrote out his letter to Sirius apologizing for his bad writing at the end and signing it. He then wrote a letter to Remus and even Snape before sitting back again and looking at Sirius' P.S. 

"Do you have the books with those spells in them?" Damon wondered. 

"No, but I'll send Hedwig to get them." Harry snuggled into Damon who happily held him. 

"Hedwig?" Damon wondered. "that's your lovely white owl?" 

"Mmmm." Harry agreed, his eyes closing.

* * *

Harry was embarrassed when he woke up and found himself in bed. He'd fallen asleep on Damon! He sat up and looked around to see that Damon wasn't there. He quickly got up and stumbled in a flash Damon was there holding him up. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Harry cried. "I'm on a strict Potion's Regimen. The Potions are very strong and I get tired when taking them....." 

"It's okay." Damon told him. "I left for a bit to talk to my brother and I had a Town Meeting that I had to go to." 

Harry nodded up at him he still felt bad for falling asleep though. 

"Master Harry is eating his lunch and taking his potions!" 

Damon blinked at the new creature that had appeared. 

"You have two of these?" Damon wondered. 

"They're called House-Elves. This one is Winky and the other is Dobby. They're my friends." Harry said, "I'm coming down, Winky." 

Winky nodded and vanished. 

"I guess you could think of them as servants." Harry tried to explain. "House-Elves love the work though. They are normally bound to one family for their entire lives and it is considered bad to be freed. Both Dobby and Winky were abused and mistreated by their masters. I tricked Dobby's master into releasing him and Winky's master was a real jerk and released her for something that she had no control over. When I came here I decided to bring them with me. They said they would only come if I bound them to me making them my House-Elves. I really don't approve of them doing everything for me but they insist and enjoy it. I make sure to let them know I appreciate what they do." 

"Do they not do yard work?" Damon wondered. 

"They would if I let them." Harry replied. "I made a deal with them I'll bind them to me and let them be my house-elves in return they let me do chores and cook whenever I want without saying anything. I didn't really set out to mow the yard this morning. I was looking for a place for my garden and was annoyed with the grass so I ended up mowing. I'm sure Dobby and Winky weren't happy with me." 

"You like gardening?" Damon asked as they sat at the dinning room table. 

Food appeared in front of Harry along with a verity of vials full of different colored and oddly smelling liquids. 

"That is a lot of....Potions." Damon pointed out. "How sick are you?" 

"Very." Harry sighed, downing the Potions and trying not to flinch at the taste. "But it's nothing contagious and it can be healed and corrected. As long as I take these." He swallowed the last potion." My Healer.....er......my doctor says I could be on a few of them for as long as a year if not longer but I'll slowly be able to ween off of most of them slowly over the next couple of months. That's great because of the side effects." 

Damon nodded taking in and memorizing everything harry had to say. 

"When is your next appointment?" he demanded though softly. 

"Three weeks." Harry replied blushing a bit as he slowly and carefully ate using his best manners. "She wanted me to get settled in. I didn't tell her that I had House-elves to help me out and that it wouldn't take long." 

Damon nodded swearing in his mind to figure out what Harry had and the best way to help him. He suddenly began to wonder if Harry was self-conscious about him watching him eat. He settled for staring out the window but nothing out there held his attention for long.

**Manners-1**

_"There is a skill for this too?"_ Harry wondered exasperatedly in his head. 

Damon glanced back at Harry still trying to figure out what this was between them. He decided to ask Harry to see if he knew. 

"Do you know what this is between us?" He asked bluntly. 

"No." Harry said, quietly "But I'm going to ask Sirius that is to say Padfoot. I think it has something to do with my magic but I'm just not sure what and I'm sure he knows or if he doesn't he can give me a place to start looking for answers. I'll ask Moony and Snape as well. I'll probably get more information out of them. Their more of the scholastic type. Sirius is more of the relaxed, joker type."

Damon nodded. 

"Will the ones you trust be joining you at some point?" 

"If they do they will accept you." Harry replied, then blushed at his words. "Remus is a werewolf. That's why we call him Moony. So they wont be opposed to hanging out with a vampire......and I know even though I haven't told them that they will accept the fact that I'm gay......er ........ I mean." 

Damon smirked to himself. He reached over and brushed his fingertips down Harry's cheek. The teen shivered. 

"I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that." 

Harry shivered again he couldn't help it. Damon's voice alone. Damn it was so sexy. He was so sexy he wanted him so bad! It took everything Harry had to remain in his seat and focus on finishing his meal. No it was too early. It was too soon. He hardly knew anything about Damon. He had so many questions that he was probably going to start to sound like Hermione. Oh! That worked. He wasn't worked up anymore. Oh, how he hated her. How dare she do this to him! He shook his head. 

"What conflict is playing out in your head?" Damon wondered. 

Harry cleared his throat as he wiped his mouth and the dishes vanished. 

"We should ask each other questions." Harry said, quickly. "To get to know each other I mean." 

"Sure." Damon shrugged. 

"How are you able to go out during the day?" Harry blurted out and Damon laughed. 

Harry was worked up again in seconds. Even his laugh was sexy. He sighed lovingly. 

"This ring." Damon said, showing him the ring on his right ring finger. "It keeps me safe from the sun." 

"How?" Harry wondered as he reached out and touched it. "OH!" 

Magic. Very powerful magic as well. 

**Magic Sense-1**

**Observe-1**

**Daylight Ring. This is one of three rings that were made to protect vampires from the sun.**

"I wonder what kind of spells are on it." Harry said, more to himself. "If I could could cast some Revealing spells on it......" 

He kept muttering to himself as he ran his fingers over the ring and studied it. 

Damon for his part was amused by the teens interest those seemed to be the only questions they were going to get to for now as Harry was summoning books to him with a spell and a flick of his wand. He was obviously going to start right away.

* * *

They were now at the Coffee shop. Harry's head was in a book and he was frowning over it's contents while sipping a Mt. Dew. Damon was again amused. Harry had been so distracted by his books that it hadn't taken much to convince him that they needed to go outside and get some sun. From there he had brought Harry here and so far Harry hadn't even noticed. 

Stefan joined them dragging Elena along. The girl glanced at Harry and looked affronted that he was there. 

"What's with him?" Stefan asked. 

"Harry it seems is interested in our rings." Damon answered. 

Harry's head shot up. 

"You have one of the remaining two?" He asked. 

"Harry, this is my brother Stefan Salvatore and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert. " Damon said, a laugh in his voice and a smile playing on his lips.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, distractedly. "May I see your ring?" 

Stefan laughed and showed Harry his ring. 

Harry touched it and again felt the magic. Incredible. It was obviously spelled by the same person and that person would have had to be powerful for the magic to last this long. Because it was old. Very old. Older than either vampire wearing it. So old that it made his bones hurt. He ran his fingers over it and examined it. 

"I have to tell Snape and Remus about these." Harry muttered. "They're probably be able to point me in the right direction." 

Stefan gave Damon a pointed look and they seemed to have a conversation without actually speaking. Harry returned to his book as Elena tried to engage one of them in small talk. She hated being ignored. She was Queen of this town after all! How dare they ignore her! 

"Damon!" Caroline sang walking up, and wrapped her arms around one of his. Harry noticed and his eyes flashed. "Where have you been all day? I've called you ten times." 

Damon was annoyed. How many times did he have to break up with her? Okay, now it was time to make a scene she wouldn't like that. 

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you that we are over?" Damon drawled, but said, it loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I've broken up with you ten times already. This is the final time. If you don't leave me alone I will tell your mother and the police that you are stalking me. I'll get a restraining order." 

Caroline looked put out and murderous at the same time. It was even worse that this had happened in front of Elena of all people! She ran off at once not letting anyone see the tears in her eyes. She had thought Damon would come to his senses and realize that they were soul mates and meant to be together. That he would come back to her. 

Harry gave Damon a small shy smile and went back to reading his book. 

Damon and Stefan both saw it. 

Elena felt very happy all of a sudden. That had been great.


	4. Chapter 4

A week quickly passed with Harry picking up a few levels in his skills here and there. He'd finally maxed out the spells needed for his letters and hadn't that been a hard thing to do. He'd found out that his magic like wandless magic better than magic with his wand but he studied both ways. He finally sent out his letters having written and re-written them several times. He was sure he'd get a response to all of them soon. He also blocked Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore from sending him mail on Damon's orders. 

Damon. Harry sighed to himself with a sigh as he relaxed in his bathtub. He'd mixed a Potion in, that he'd brewed, so that it would slowly start healing his scars. The potion wasn't well made because he'd made it but the screen had told him that he could use it. Harry and Damon had talked a bit more and were getting to know each other. Harry knew that he was head over heels in love and couldn't believe he'd fallen in love so quickly. Damon wouldn't want him. He was hardly 15 yet. He would have to wait to get Damon into bed. Two years maybe three he would have to look into what the legal age was around here. He didn't know. He smiled to himself though as he thought of Damon.

"Are you okay in there?" Damon's voice from Harry's room. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, scrambling to get out. "I'll be out in a moment." 

He quickly dried and dressed. He opened the door then brushed his teeth and his hair. 

"I put in too much muscle relaxer." Harry laughed it off. 

"In what?" Damon wondered. 

"Oh, the potion I put in my bath." Harry said, hugging Damon and snuggling to him. "It's to help heal me." 

Damon smiled and hugged Harry back. After a moment they went to Harry's room and sat on Harry's bed. 

"Do you sleep?" Harry wondered. "You're always awake when I wake up and that's early." 

Harry snuggled into Damon. 

"I can sleep but I don't that often." Damon answered. "Sleep Harry. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Harry hummed and drifted off to sleep. 

Damon smiled down at Harry and ran fingers through his hair as he lay over his chest.

* * *

Harry woke at five a.m. just like always he yawned. It would be ten in London right now and he was sure that that was where Sirius was even if he hadn't come out and said it. He just got that feeling. He quickly got dressed and snuggled back up to Damon to read. 

Damon was already reading one of his books but instantly put his arm around Harry. He himself loved this part of the morning where the two of them would just sit here and read until either Dobby or Winky came to force Harry to eat and take his potions. More than once in the week that Harry had been here Damon had gotten to see Harry being force fed by Winky while trapped in his chair and Dobby forcing potions down Harry's throat. Harry had explained that he hated potions then told him that he had a bit of an eating disorder steaming from his childhood but had refused to go into any further detail. 

It wasn't long before Dobby appeared doing his odd nervous dance. 

"Dobby is being sorry, Master Harry, Master Damon." Dobby said, "But Master Damon's brother is being at the wards and is wanting to come in." 

Harry sighed and they got up. 

"Why is he so damn early?" Harry groused as they walked out to the edge of the wards where Stefan was standing. "You'd better have a good reason for disturbing my morning routine, Stefan." 

In answer Stefan pushed two large tombs into Harry's arms. 

"No I just need a place to hide out." Stefan sighed. "Elena is driving me crazy." 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Please come in." He said, pulling Stefan through the wards. "Don't worry even if she tracks you here once she gets in range of the wards she'll remember something else she has to do and leave." They were walking back to the house now. "Damon says you eat animals. If you touch my Snow Owl I will kill you. If you harm my house elves I will kill you. Do we have an understanding?" 

"Yes." Stefan said, amused. "What's a house elf?" 

"Visitor is eating this before coming inside!" Dobby stated holding a vile of Blood Replenisher. 

"That's a House-elf." Damon said, "Dobby to be exact." he took one of the viles. "and this, brother, is food. It's a blood substitute and it makes me feel fuller than I've ever felt. It's not human or animal blood it's not real blood at all but it works." 

Damon downed his and was allowed in. Stefan took his brothers example and downed the vile he was given. 

Dobby nodded and allowed him inside showing him to the living room where Harry and Damon were sitting. 

"That is amazing." Stefan said. "I feel full for the first time in a long time. Thank you." 

"Dobby and Winky will insist you drink those three times a day if you hang out around here." Damon explained. "We also get treats." Stefan caught a blood red lollipop. "These are blood pops. These ones are made with real blood." 

Stefan looked at the small teenager reading one the tombs. 

"Do you make these?" He wondered sitting down. 

"I buy them." Harry answered. "I'm not good enough at Potions to make them but I happen to be in contact with the best Potions Master in the world and even if I wasn't I could just send an order out with Hedwig my owl." 

Damon explained to Stefan about Harry being a wizard from the U.K. and Harry demonstrated by turning the chair Stefan was sitting on black instead of the natural brown. They then let Stefan process the information. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Stefan said, after two hours of just relaxing. "But your mailbox is glowing."

Harry looked up. He went and fetched his mail. 

"Magic mailbox linked to a magical PO Box." Harry explained as he sat back down with Damon. "Wow, they really got back to me quickly." 

Harry poured over the letters from Sirius, Remus and Snape. He was nodding at each one of them as he leaned into Damon. 

"Any news from home?" Damon wondered massaging Harry's scalp with his hand absently. 

"Nothing I didn't expect." Harry finally said. "All three warning me not to tell anyone where I am. Wanting me to see a Healer more often until I'm better. Snape, sending me months worth of my potions." 

"Winky is being taking that!" Winky said, taking the box from Snape. "and master Harry is being a good boy and taking these ones and eating his breakfast." 

Harry sighed in defeat he downed the potions and began eating. 

Winky nodded and vanished. 

They sat and talked throughout breakfast, which Harry did eat all of, then Harry felt it. 

"Your girlfriend is here." He said, standing and going to the window. 

"Elena?" Stefan asked. 

"No, Damon's girlfriend."

"Caroline and she's not my girlfriend you are." Damon said, suddenly standing behind Harry with his arms around him. 

"I assure you, Damon, I'm very male." Harry told him. "Oh, Sirius said, this feeling we have this attraction is because we are Soul Mates. We are meant to be together forever. He's says I'm very lucky to have found you." 

Damon chuckled he wanted nothing more than to kiss his young soul mate. 

"I thought you said, they'd suddenly remember something they had to do." Stefan cut in. 

"She's not close enough to the wards yet." Harry replied. 

**Repairs are finished.**

Harry nodded at the screen as he leaned into Damon's warm embrace. He'd been stock piling the supplies he would need to finish the job having ordered them via Hedwig to be delivered via Hedwig so they were of course Magical supplies. He quickly set the repairs for the next 50 levels and focused on Caroline. 

"She's purposely staying back." Harry frowned. "She's a normal human right?" 

"Yeah, the only one around here you'd have to worry about his Bonnie." Stefan informed. "She's a Salem Witch." 

Damon lead them outside and got all of Harry's gardening things together. Apparently, they were going to start helping Harry put in his garden. This thrilled Harry to no end and amused Stefan. 

"Bonnie, Elena, Meredith, and some of the others are with Caroline." Stefan hissed as they began tilling. "That's why they know to stay back Bonnie is with them." 

Harry didn't care at this point once they got close enough the wards would kick in. He doubted that Caroline and Elena were just going to sit by while Damon and Stefan were in here helping him with his garden he wondered which one would break first. He turned his attention to tilling with Damon and Stefan there it didn't take long even without their Vampire speed to rush things along.

Harry than began planting his seeds and setting everything up as he wanted. Stefan and Damon were quick to follow his directions. They were soon smiling and laughing as they worked and enjoyed themselves. 

It was both Elena and Caroline who'd broke stupidly they'd tried to drive right through his gate. The car crashed into the gate and the ward doing massive damage to the car and maybe the girls inside it.

* * *

"This is private Property and I don't know what they were thinking trying to drive through my gate like that." Harry said to Caroline's mother the Sheriff. "Had they let me know they were here I would have come down to tell them to go away." 

Caroline and Elena were both hurt. The wards had made sure of it because those two had felt ill will against Harry. The ambulances were taking them away. Elena probably had nothing more than a concussion but Caroline was saying her arm hurt and her leg was bleeding badly. She'd been the one driving and had been pinned in the driver's seat. 

"Damon and Stefan were helping put in my garden." Harry explained. "They've been very nice to me since my arrival here. It is not my fault if the girls get jealous because they prefer to spend more time with me than them." 

Both girls protested loudly about that. Elena tried to order Stefan to come with her to the hospital but Stefan was giving his own statement and ignored her. Honestly, he was wondering why he'd ever gone out with her in the first place. Oh, right it was because Elena looked like _her_. They make look the same but he had long since discovered that they didn't act the same. He wondered if his own soul mate was out there somewhere and wondered if so who he or she would be and if he would ever meet them.


End file.
